Fear
by FanFreak2002
Summary: Casey thought she could escape it, but she'll soon know you can never escape your past. Rating might change later on.
1. Prologue

**Prologue –**

**Casey's POV –**

Fear, everybody has at least one. Me, I have many. Fear of failure, fear of too much success. Fear of love, fear of rejection. Most of all I fear not making people happy. That's all I ever wanted to do was to make people happy. Especially with him. I loved him, and for a short period off time I truly believed he loved me back. But that love turned into something else entirely. Something of an obsession. I had to get away from him.

So badly, I moved with my mom to just get away from him. And it worked…for a while. Then gifts and flowers were being put in my locker. Notes in the mailbox for me. XOX. It sent chills up my spine. But I couldn't let anyone know that. I was still trying to make everyone happy. I could handle this all on my own. But despite it all my efforts of before, somehow he had found me, and I fear the past is going to repeat itself. But mostly I fear for my life.

* * *

I know it's short so far, but it will be longer next chapter. Prologues are supposed to be short lol. But I would like to see some reviews please! 


	2. Texts and Gifts

Casey's day was going as it always did after school. Marti was bugging Lizzie and Edwin for a turn on the X-Box, and Derek was pestering Casey to let him copy her English homework. With a sigh she slammed her book, and staggered up to her room with Derek close to her heel, with a forced smile she slammed the door in his face. She laid on her bed, and looked at her cell, a missed a call. She scanned her messages to find a text saying, "Hey Sexy." Could Sam have written that to her? No, they broke up a while back, he didn't have a reason or even the balls to send something like that to her. Then who was it? She yawned lightly. Before she fell asleep she resent the message, with "Who is this?" attached. Hopefully she would get an answer. She fell asleep, and like most girls she dreamed of her true love, and as always his face was shadowed.

She soon found herself waking to the blare of her alarm clock. Wanting to slam it on snooze, but knew she shouldn't. She turned over, and noticed her phone blinking. Maybe it was her mystery guy. Even though he didn't leave his name she was sure it was from him, it only said, **Check you locker. **In bold letters. She hurriedly got dressed then, and went to school. Trying to unlatch the locker, Derek stood right behind her. "Why didn't you wait for me?" Casey scoffed, "Why?" He shrugged, "You usually do." "Whatever." The small smile Derek had tried to maintain on his face disappeared when Casey opened her locker. About two dozen white roses covered her locker. "Who they from?" "Don't know, the card doesn't say." Casey took out one of the flowers with a gentle smile, and smelt it softly. Derek then yanked the card from her other hand. "'I'll wait for you til the end of time.' How cliché is that?" Casey took the card from him, and put it back with her flowers. "I like it."

Casey kept looking round the classroom. Trying to figure out if any of them could have sent her the roses. Sam was the only one who turned to her with a gracious smile. 'Maybe it could be him,' she thought hopefully. She talked to him about it after class, only to come up empty handed. She gave Sam a small hug as she shrugged home. "Casey, look what came for you!" Marti exclaimed. It seemed to have been a box of chocolate, most of the contents now covering Marti's face. "Do you know who brought these?" The little girl shook her head. "No, they were in the mailbox." Casey then took a large gulp of orange juice, before she decided to go for a walk. "Where are you going?" Derek asked as he got home from hockey practice. "Out for a walk." "Want some company?" he asked almost hopefully. "No! God, what is with you lately?" She slammed the door as she left.

She didn't realize it but she found herself running at full speed until she was in front of the library. "You've always loved it there haven't you?" She turned quickly and saw a young man her age standing there. And just like in her dream his face was in shadow. "Do I know you?" He laughed, and the familiarity of it confirmed that she did. She took a step closer as he took one back. "Did you send me those texts and gifts?" "Yes, did you like them, I remembered white roses were your favorite." "Very much, I'm not used to that kind of attention. Why won't you let me see you?" He shrugged, "I'm afraid you'll run." "I promise I won't." At that the young man removed his burden, and Casey gasped at the sight.


End file.
